


It’s destiny, my darling

by evilbi



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: (lets say they’re all not older than 20 because maturity what), First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, failed attempt at humor???, i guess, idiocy overload, idk agshhsjs, it’s an AU with no context, literally have no idea what it is, not set in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbi/pseuds/evilbi
Summary: The party takes an unexpected turn when Ringo finds himself stuck in the bathroom with a stranger.





	It’s destiny, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> I made it sound more interesting than it actually is lol hope you enjoy it anyway! xoxo

Ringo is walking around the huge house searching for a bathroom. Alcohol in nicely floating through his veins and he feels tipsy the right, but with a urge need to pee as side effect. He isn’t regretting being at that party, but it’s not like he’s having the time of his life, to be completely honest. Elli basically forced him to come, blabbering something about his awful habit to turn down any attempt to actually socialize with people and spend every Friday night having casual sex with random hot strangers instead. That Elli disappeared together with a good looking guy half an hour after they arrived at the party is just a detail.

When he finally manages to find the bathroom, Ringo is surprised to find out that no one is using it. The party is so crowded he expected a long queue of people waiting. They’re probably too busy dancing and it’s still not late enough for people to be so wasted to the point of soiling every surface with their vomit. 

Ringo is about to enter the bathroom, but his attention is caught by some loud steps and a hand that holds the door before he can close it. 

“Please, help me” says a young man he never saw before. He’s quite short, has dark hair, and a pair of nice and warm eyes. His expression is frightened and Ringo can’t help but think that he’s cute despite not being absolutely his type. 

“Why should I?” he asks, looking at him with a both confused and curious expression. 

The stranger opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a feminine voice shouting “Easy!” from down the stairs. He gives a rapid and concerned look to the point the voice is arriving from, then turns his head again to stare at Ringo right in the eyes. 

“I need to hide” 

Ringo frowns. He’s lightheaded from alcohol and that absurd situation is making it worse. 

“Easy!” shouts the voice again, now sounding closer. 

Before Ringo can say anything, the man pushes him in the bathroom, follows him inside, and shuts the door behind them. 

Ringo staggers a bit and then watches the stranger resting his back on the door and his chest making up and down as he takes deep breaths.

“What the fuck is going on?” he blurts out, sounding obviously annoyed. 

The man gasps for a second, then tights his lips and gives him a guilty look. 

“I’m sorry” he says, “I didn’t mean to- uh, get you involved in this situation” 

Ringo raises his eyebrows. “What situation, exactly? And who are you?” 

“Oh, I’m Easy, nice to meet you” he replies, holding out his hand. 

Ringo looks at it for a second, not showing any intention to hold it and making sure to keep his best resting bitch face on. 

Easy perceives that the other is not willing to have friendly exchanges with him and lowers his arm. He’s feeling a bit uncomfortable staying inside the same four walls with someone who’s staring at him like he wants to kill him, but better this than- 

“Easy!” 

_that_. 

Ringo puts his hands on his hips and releases a breath. “Who’s chasing you?” 

Easy rolls his eyes. “This girl- she won’t leave me alone” 

“Wait, are you hiding because you’re too much of a coward to tell a girl you’re not interested in her?” says Ringo, harsh and sarcastic enough to make Easy feel like an idiot. 

“I told her!” he protests, “I told her many, many times, believe me. I really don’t know what to do to get rid of her” 

Ringo shakes his head. In the meantime the need to pee is becoming quite _intense_. 

“Tell her you’re gay”

Easy wide opens his eyes. “How do you know?!” 

“What- _you’re actually gay?_ ” 

Ringo can’t help but smirk as he watches Easy nodding with his face a bit heated up. 

“What’s the problem then? You wouldn’t even need to lie” 

Easy shrugs, his cheeks still a little red. His eyes are wandering everywhere and he seems restless. 

“You don’t know how insistent she is” he mutters, “also, I- I may be quite new to it” 

Ringo leans against the sink and crosses his arms on his chest. That guy is lucky that he’s a bit drunk and strangely in a good mood, otherwise his head would be trucked in the toilet at this point.

“Oh. You’re not out yet?” he calmly asks. 

“I am!” answers Easy, maybe a bit too loudly, leading towards Ringo with clenched fists and frowned eyebrows. “I just- I just don’t go around telling people I’m gay. If they know it’s fine, if they don’t-“

“You‘d hide in a bathroom together with a stranger who just needed to pee rather than just tell them and avoid this annoying situation?” 

Easy slides along the door until he ends up sitting on the floor. He puts his forearms on his knees and lowers his head. 

“I’m sorry” he grumbles, “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m too drunk to think straight” 

Ringo looks at him with a disgusted scowl. “Stand up” he says - well, _orders_.

Easy raises his head, face confused. 

“What?”

“We’re in a bathroom” explains Ringo, looking incredibly uncomfortable and weirded out by Easy sitting on that dirty floor, “You don’t know the hygienic habits of whoever lives here” 

“I do, actually” replies the other, letting out a small laugh, “The owner is a dear friend of mine” 

Ringo tries to say something, but he closes his mouth as he hears two voices coming from the other side of the door. 

_“Did you find him?”_

_“No”_

_“I think he’s not interested in you, Mia”_

_“He is! He’s just shy, believe me”_

_“He didn’t seem shy to me”_

_“Guys are intimidated by girls with strong personalities, but I know he likes me”_

_“If you say so”_

Ringo blinks, an amused grin painted on his face. 

“Oh, is that so?”

“I don’t know what she’s talking about” Easy murmurs, glancing at the door with a perplexed look, “but maybe she’s right- _I am_ intimidated” 

There are other few seconds of blabbering, some steps, then silence. 

“I think they’re gone” affirms Ringo, feeling the urge to pee becoming unbearable. 

Easy stands up and puts his ear against the door. 

“I’m not sure” 

Ringo grinds his teeth, his face distorted in expression of anger and his eyes wide open. A creepy _crack_ attires Easy’s attention, who turns his head and gives Ringo a concerned look.

“Uh, are you okay?” he asks, feeling a weird shiver long his spine. _Am I about to die?_ is his first thought as he cautiously observes Ringo’s face. 

“Listen... _Easy_ ” starts the young Beckmann, trying to not lose his patience, “I- I have to pee. _Now_ ” 

Easy shrugs. “Oh” he says, “I don’t mind it” 

“I do!” the other blurts out, leading towards Easy. “I want you out! I’m tired of this shit!” 

Easy smirks, completely unimpressed by Ringo’s outburst. “Aw, are you shy?” 

Ringo gasps, caught by surprise. “W-What? I’m- I don’t like being stared at while I’m peeing, that’s all” 

Easy turns around, showing him his back. “I won’t look then” 

Ringo sighs, feeling his legs trembling because he can’t seriously hold it anymore. Primary needs are stronger than dignity. 

“Don’t turn around until I say so” he says, then he approaches the toilet, unbuttons his pants, and finally free himself. 

He can’t help but close his eyes as he perceives the incredible nice sensation of peeing after having held it for too long. By doing so he doesn’t notice a little window on the upper side of the wall, where a blond, curly head is having the complete visual of his private parts. 

“Easy, I know you’re hiding h- _oh my god!_ ” 

Ringo immediately opens his eyes, noticing a girl staring at him with both hands pressed on her mouth and a shocked expression, who disappears two seconds later. 

_”Mia, don’t move, ugh- you’re heavy!”_

_“Put me down! Put me down!”_

_“What’s going on?!”_

_“I saw everything!”_

Ringo keeps looking at the window a bit dumbfounded, then frenetically pulls up his pants, his cheeks warming of embarrassment. 

“What were those noises?” asks Easy, turning around. The other man is washing his hands and his face is completely red. 

“That girl!” starts Ringo, pointing at the window with a small movement of his head, “I can’t fucking believe it!” 

Easy winks, gives a rapid glance to the window, notices Ringo’s pout, and then bursts out laughing. 

“Oh my god! That window opens out onto the terrace!” 

“Do you think this is funny?!” says Ringo, voice a bit too high, splashing him with water. 

It makes Easy laugh even more. “I told you! She’s crazy!” 

Easy has tears in his eyes, his shoulders are shaking, his are pimples more visible than ever, so Ringo can’t help but bend his mouth in a tiny smile.

“Okay, it ends here” he affirms, trying to appear annoyed like he should be and not amused. He dries his hands using a paper, throws it in the small trash can under the sink, then “Move” he says as he approaches the door and slightly pushes Easy aside. 

Easy stops him by holding his arm. “Wait a second! You didn’t tell me your name” 

Ringo grumbles a “Richard” and he doesn’t even know why he’s telling him since he probably won’t see him anymore. Or maybe he will. 

“Oh, Richard. Nice” 

_Richard_ ignores the thrill of pleasure caused by Easy pronouncing his name and opens the door. When he finally gets out, he crashes against someone - not a random one, but exactly against the blond Pain In The Ass.

The girl is looking at him with shiny eyes and a big smile. She opens her mouth to say something, but is immediately interrupted by Ringo.

“Have you ever considered that maybe it’s due to your annoying and creepy behaviors that guys run away from you?!” says the young Beckmann before walking away. Mia seems quite _shook_.

Easy follows him with his eyes until he disappears down the stairs. Oh great, not only he didn’t get rid of Mia and has to face her in that very moment, he also got on the nerves of a very hot guy with whom he would have had an interesting interaction if he’d met him in different circumstances. 

“Listen, Mia...” he starts, but Mia is staring at the point Ringo was standing three seconds ago, completely stunned. 

“Oh my god, who was that?!” asks another girl appeared out of nowhere. 

“I don’t know, but he’s so _hoooot_!” 

Easy takes advantage of her distraction to sneak away. He runs down the stairs and goes straight to the kitchen, hoping with all his heart that Mia won’t follow him. He has to find Richard and apologize, but before he needs to take two beers form the fridge. 

Once he’s got them, Easy starts walking around the crowded living room looking for Ringo, and it takes him few minutes and various embarrassing encounters before noticing a familiar tall, slim figure. 

“Richard!” he calls him. 

Ringo turns his head and is surprised to see Easy approaching him. He has a weird, but nice feeling in his stomach, like a mixture of adrenaline and expectation. 

Once he left him and that girl behind and found himself in the middle of dozens of sweaty, hot bodies, Ringo felt like he missed an opportunity. He saw Elli making out with a guy on the couch and his brain immediately replaced them with the image of Easy and him, which forced Ringo to admit he was _kind of_ attracted to him. Bad, that’s bad. Easy is so not his type and he didn’t enjoy a second of the time spent in that bathroom with him. 

“What?” 

“I’m glad you didn’t leave” says Easy once he got close enough to be heard. “I really wanted to apologize... for everything” 

“Uhm, how? By offering me a beer you got for free?” he replies with a little grin. 

Easy looks at the beers in his hands and giggles. “Well, uh- I was thinking about inviting you somewhere, actually. Maybe one of these days?” he mutters, holding him the beer.

Ringo accepts it and stares at him with both his eyebrows raised and a surprised frown. “Are you hitting on me?” 

Easy blushes, but he doesn’t stop smiling. The way he lets his tongue slips between his teeth makes he look so adorable and sexy at the same time. From Ringo’s point of view, of course. 

“You’re, like, obscenely good looking” he admits, “and my _gaydar_ may have tingled, but I’m not sure” 

A smug smile lightens Ringo’s face up, but the moment is ruined by a thrilling, now sadly familiar voice. 

“Oh, I found you guys! Finally!” 

Both Ringo and Easy observes with exhausted expressions the girl walking towards them. Ringo realizes that she’s probably not older than eighteen only in that moment.

“Well, she likes you now” Easy grumbles. 

“What?”

He shrugs. “She’s just a horny teen, after all” 

“With good tastes” 

Easy glances at Ringo with the corner of his eyes, and Ringo does the same, both smiling. There is a sudden, nice complicity, added to the fact they’re also openly flirting. 

“God Easy, why didn’t you tell me you have such a hot friend?” starts blabbering Mia, “I have a very hot friend, too, you know?” 

_“Easy?”_

_“Uh?”_

“We should hang out sometimes. I was thinking about- oh” 

Words die on her tongue as she watches Ringo holding Easy’s shirt to pull him closer and pressing his lips on his. 

Easy stiffens up and the beer almost slips from his hand, but then he relaxes and responds to the kiss, gently placing a hand on Ringo’s neck. He moves his mouth and sucks Ringo’s bottom lip, making a pressure with his hand to kiss him properly. Ringo groans, perceiving a warm and viscous feeling in his stomach and underbelly. Unfortunately, he has to interrupt the kiss before it becomes something more than just lips brushing against lips. 

When they separate, Ringo and Easy look at each other in the eyes for a second that lasts an infinity. Fireworks are exploding and starlets brightening. 

“Sorry, not interested” mumbles Ringo, cheeks reddened. 

“Mia, I’m gay” says Easy, heart furiously beating, “I should have told you the first time we talked. I’m sorry, really” 

Mia blinks, obviously shocked, then tears start forming in her eyes and she raises a hand to press it on her mouth. 

“Oh my god” she whispers. 

Both Ringo and Easy look at her with eyes wide opened. They honestly didn’t expect Mia to react so badly. Ringo takes a long sip from his beer, preparing for the worst, while Easy leads towards her with his guiltiest expression on. 

“Mia-“

“Beautiful” she sniffs, “You are a beautiful couple, really” 

If they were in a cartoon, their jaws would be on the floor for the shock. 

“Mia, are you- are you okay?” asks Easy with a concerned tone. 

Mia vigorously nods. “Yeah, I’m, like, super okay” she says, “I got a bit carried away, maybe. You guys are so gorgeous together!” 

Ringo lets out a laugh that makes Easy smile as a reflex. That sure as hell is an unexpected turn of events. 

“Please, don’t forget to invite me to your marriage” keeps talking Mia, “I deserve it since I made it happen” then she blinks, gives them the finger gun, and walks away. 

Ringo and Easy watch her walking away with a big question mark on their head. 

“What‘s she talking about?” asks Ringo.

“I have no idea” answers Easy. 

“Well, that was-“ 

“Unexpected”

“Yeah” 

Easy turns to Ringo, swinging a bit and looking intensely at his shoes. “So- uh, you were right. Telling her I’m gay would have- avoided all this mess” 

Ringo smirks. “Uhm, yes” he says, “but I’m glad you didn’t” 

Easy raises his head, his face warm, and stares at him with his mouth slightly opened and a hint of fondness in his eyes. 

“Oh- so, uh-“ 

“Your gaydar wasn’t completely wrong, by the way” continues Ringo, “I’m bi” 

Easy smiles, showing his teeth. “Nice. Really nice” he says, giggling a bit. 

“So, do you still want to apologize or?” 

Easy nods. “Sure, but before,” he gets closer to Ringo and lightly touches his hand, “Let’s put these away” he says, taking his beer and placing it on the little table next to them and doing the same with his own. 

Ringo curiously stares at him, a bit stunned. He doesn’t understand how’s possible that he gets goosebumps just by feeling Easy breathing in his direction. 

Easy, a warm smile, eyes bright and reassuming, dimples and all, puts his hands on his hips, and Ringo touches his forearms, breathing deeply and slowly. 

“Should we... ?” 

Ringo doesn’t even bother to answer, leans forward, and kisses him. He caresses his mouth with his, gently outlines the shape of his lips, nips and tastes and it's good, so good.  
Easy slightly blends his head to find the right angle and kiss him deeply, then he starts licking Ringo’s lips with his tongue, requiring him to open his mouth. Ringo does it, moving his hands until he reaches Easy’s neck and placing them here. When their tongues finally touch, Ringo lets out a soft moan that vibrates into Easy’s throat. It feels so good they do not longer hear the music, people around them are disappeared, and they can only perceive chills of pleasure on their skin. 

After various minutes of tongues tasting each other, mouths sucking, and lips smacking, Ringo pulls away, his forehead resting on Easy’s. 

“Want to come to my place?” he stutters, voice low and breath hot. 

Easy smiles, “yes, please” he murmurs, then he smooches his mouth, his jawline, and his cheek. 

Ringo doesn’t know it yet, but the man he’s about to have the best night of his life with is not just another random hot stranger. 

——————————

 

“So? Did you get their numbers?” 

“Oh, even better” Mia answers as she sits next to her friend on the stairs, “They kissed” 

The other girl winks, confused. “What?! Easy and that guy?!” 

“Huh-huh”

“What the hell”

“They kissed to get rid of me, obviously. I’m not stupid” explains Mia, “but the way they looked at each other- _god_ ” 

“Why are you so happy? It’s another failure” 

Mia surrounds her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes.

“Oh no! _It’s destiny, my darling!_ ”” 

“What’s it supposed to mean?”

“Okay, dear friend of mine, let me explain you how things work in the great scheme of the universe” 

The girl sighs. “Yes, but let’s get something to drink first. Strong, preferably”


End file.
